


Man Enough

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Never let it be said that Peter doesn't give his lovers exactly what they need.Even if that sometimes means...taking it.





	Man Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).

> I mean i wasn't GONNA write anything for today, but insomnia and being awake at 4 AM plus filthy enablers (I'm looking at you Twisted_Mind) equals pegging, I guess?

People don’t appreciate how selfless he is, Peter thinks. Really, he should get a medal for this. His thoughts are cut off and he groans long and deep as another inch of silicone sinks into his ass. “Gently,” he hisses. “It’s been a while.”

Erica doesn’t slow down though, and when Peter glances over his shoulder she’s grinning like a wild thing. The burn in his ass is worth it for the expression of amazement on her face. _A medal,_ he thinks again.

Erica makes a delighted sound as she presses all the way in, her silky soft skin brushing against Peter’s bare thighs. “Oh,_ fuck,_” she says wonderingly. She begins the slow slide back out and Peter reflects that really, it’s criminal that none of her past lovers have been man enough to let her do this.

* * *

It had come up in conversation one day as Peter had been enjoying the warmth and softness of her body pressed against his after a particularly satisfying fuck. It was a throwaway comment, and Peter doubts that Erica had thought he’d take it seriously when she’d sighed, “I love it when you nail me like that. God, I’d love to know what it feels like to be the fucker and not the fuckee, though. Just once.”

He’d raised an eyebrow and muttered, “I wouldn’t mind,” into her hair, and she’d had the cheek to _laugh_ at him.

“Right. I’ll wait for the day I turn up and there’s a bigass strap-on waiting for me, shall I?” Erica had snickered, and well. Never let it be said Peter can’t take a hint, or that he leaves his lovers unsatisfied.

He supposes they are lovers, now. What started out as a one time thing became a two time thing, then a three time thing, then it was twice a week like clockwork, and now he has blonde hair in his shower drain and a drawer full of lacy panties at his place and someone else has his spare key.

He doesn’t hate it.

* * *

The next time Erica comes over, there’s a harness and a strap-on and lube laid out on the bed. She squeals with excitement when she sees it and launches herself at him in a running leap. Peter catches her easily, wrapping his hands under her thighs and hoisting her up as she kisses him with relentless abandon. “You’re the best,” she coos when she finally comes up for air, and then that wicked mouth is kissing the sensitive spot on the side of his neck, the one that makes him shudder, and she whispers, “Gonna fuck you _so hard_ tonight.”

Peter turns and carries her to the bed, dropping her on the mattress with a smirk. “Sweetheart, I’m counting on it.”

If she’s pleased now, Peter can only imagine how happy she’ll be when she finds out he’s done most of the prep work for her, fingering himself till he’s wet and open. It’s not because he doesn’t trust someone inexperienced with his tender ass. Not at all. It’s out of consideration for her, because he knows she’s impatient.

Mainly consideration.

It doesn’t take long for them to get naked, and he was right, Erica’s thrilled when she sees that he’s loose and ready. He helps her into the harness, enjoying the gasps she lets out when she gets it settled just right against her clit, and then he settles on the bed, head down, ass up. Erica kneels behind him and runs her nails lightly down the skin of his back and over his ass, leaving trails of sensation that cause a shiver. He thinks she’ll dive right in, but no, she spends some time fingering him open further, adding more lube, playing. He’s tempted to tell her to hurry up, but he restrains himself – let her have her fun. It’s her first time, after all.

It’s easy for her to get three slim fingers inside, slick with lube and so different from his own. And when she twists them this way and that and hits his prostate, he can’t help the needy sounds that come out of his mouth. Erica laughs, delighted, and then the little minx does it again, sending electricity shooting up his spine. Peter squirms and pants under her touch and wonders why he didn’t suggest this before now.

Erica teases him for a little longer, but then she pulls her hand away, saying, “You ready for me, Big bad?”

She sounds confident, but Peter catches the note of uncertainty. He looks back over his shoulder and says the one thing he knows will reassure her.

“Please, baby?”

As he expected, a grin spreads across her face. “Well, if you’re _begging._”

Without further ado, she notches the head of her cock against his ass and sinks in. Peter groans at the unfamiliar sensation, and Erica makes a shocked noise, her hips stuttering. Peter smiles to himself – that’s a quality harness, and he knows it will be stimulating Erica in all the right places. If Peter’s doing this, he’s going to do it _properly._

Once Erica’s fucked in and out a few times, getting a feel for the thing, she settles into a steady pace, hands clutching at his waist, and after a few experimental rolls of her hips, brushing over his prostate with deadly accuracy. Erica always was a faster learner. Peter closes his eyes, gets comfy, and rocks back against her. He can tell they’re in for a long, delicious ride.

* * *

Afterwards, when Erica's shucked herself out of the harness panting and grinning from her orgasm, when Peter’s belly is splattered with his own come where Erica fucked it right out of him without so much as a by your leave, Peter snatches the toy away and holds it over his head. “I may have to confiscate this,” he says seriously. Erica’s face drops for a moment, but then he adds, “You’re far too good with it. It’s practically a weapon, and I can’t be seen to have a weak spot.”

Her smile is back in an instant, blinding and perfect. She straddles him where he’s leaning against the headboard and leans in close. “How about this. I won’t tell if you won’t,” she purrs. “It would be a shame to deprive you of this gift.”

Peter affects a sigh and brings his arm down, handing over what he can tell is going to become Erica’s new favorite toy. “It really would.”

Erica tangles a hand in the back of his hair, dragging him in for a kiss. Peter goes willingly, and they kiss soft and tender for a long moment. Then Erica pulls away, a mischievous look on her face. “So, that was amazing, obviously.” Her hand snakes between them and ghosts over his limp cock. “Think you have it in you to return the favor?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Do you even need to ask?”


End file.
